Still Doll
by RavingMirage
Summary: An ordianry shy,innocent and smart girl meets a cool, handsome, naughty dude who is a vampire? What will happen if these two different people collide? Full summary inside. Pairings aren't confirmed!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and will never ever have it (but I wish I could) it belongs to Tachibana Higuchi thank you for making Gakuen Alice.!_

_**Full Summary: Sakura Mikan was moved to a new school called Alice Academy. She is outcast by others due to her shyness but gain many friends that is very weird to her. What she don't know is that the school is full of vampires?! The classes of these vampires are separated and the one who is the most powerful of them all is the purebloods. What would happen if this shy but powerful girl fell in love with the pureblood king? Will she be his woman or just another pawn? The one thing all these vampires want…. is her blood.**_

* * *

**Prologue**

_Mikan's POV_

As I stared at the huge golden bar gates I couldn't help but think what this school year will give me. Will I make friends? Will my honor student life continue? Will I ever have a boyfriend? *sigh* Will I ever have a decent relationship? Puh-lease. Like that will ever happen.

"I would likely be bitten by a blood-lusting vampire." I whispered softly.

"I think that will not be an option, my dear." Someone said above me.

I dropped my two heavy bags and yelped in pain when one of them hit my fragile foot.

I heard a loud chuckle from the stranger. His voice was so warm and inviting. It's like I'm attracted to it.

"You still did not change from the way you are years ago, my sweet." He said lovingly

I snapped my head above to see who it is. What I saw were a pair of ocean blue eyes, blonde hair and that well-tanned skin he was wearing a black hoodie and baggy jeans. The hoodie showed me his tanned muscles. It's like he's a celebrity from nowhere! He was smirking at me and his eyes full of…lust? In anyways he was drop-dead gorgeous!

"W-what d-do y-you w-want?" my whole body quivering just by talking to him. Why do I just have to be shy?

He jumped swiftly at the ground without a sound his body moving in graceful movements. I stared at awe. Without a second to spare I felt him behind me And tucked my auburn hair in my right ear. He then came closer to me, I could fell his warm breath touch my pale skin. I couldn't help to moan but held it back just in time. I was shivering with delight.

"Soon I'll have my blood flowing in your veins and you'll come back to me." He whispered with the most angelic voice I have ever heard he then nipped my ear gently. This time I couldn't help but to moan.

With that he withdrew himself to me and turned my head to face him but with the gust of wind he was gone like a paper that just flew off.

"W-w-wait!" I yelled softly so that maybe he can hear it.

"I didn't even know your name." I whispered at the air. So maybe I have a chance he can hear me. I… I want to meet him, no, see him again.

"Ruka. Ruka Nogi." I heard that faint whisper and turned my head around to see who it was. All I heard was chirping of the birds.

"R-Ruka Nogi." I smiled. Maybe I would have a fun school year. But that last sentence he told me. What does that mean?

As I again stared at the gates of this so called Alice Academy I picked my bags up and watched as the gates slowly began to open. I stared at the school closing my eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. I walked forward and met a girl just the same size and age as me.

She had purple orbs and short raven hair that looked kawaii. She was wearing a mid-thigh red checkered skirt and a white polo that has a black tie loosen and two of the buttons opened. She too wore a black blazer jacket that matches the uniform and a matching knee-high flat black boots.

She was standing their at the entrance with her eyes closed for a few seconds then stared at me with a welcoming feeling. She held up her hand to me and said something that really surprised me.

"Mikan Sakura. Welcome to Alice Academy."

* * *

**n/a: so how was it? If you liked it or better yet LOVED it you should click the review button and put a review! Heheheeh! Thank you and reviews please! I know its short but it was a prologue tell me if you like it then I'll right another chaper!**


End file.
